Long Distance Relationship
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Tiga tahun sudah, mereka menjalani hubungan yang sama; berpacaran. Tapi, Hitsugaya rupanya ragu dengan perasaan Ichigo padanya! Keadaan bertambah buruk ketika mereka harus menjalani hubungan yang dinamakan 'Long Distance Relationship'. R n R?


**Long Distance Relationship**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH** belongs to **KUBO TITE**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang), OC (Just a little).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

_Long Distance Relationship._

Kau pasti pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, khususnya yang pernah pacaran.

Menurutmu, bagaimana sih rasanya menjalani "_Long Distance Relationship_" ini? Senang kah? Bahagia kah? Atau malah jadi galau?

Menurutku sendiri, hubungan yang seperti ini sangat buruk. Kenapa ku katakan demikian?

_Well_, akan ku ceritakan.

.

.

.

Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, 18 tahun, mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran di sebuah Universitas ternama di kotaku, Karakura.

Aku punya pacar, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, _senpai_-ku sewaktu kami masih berada di bangku sekolah.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan SMA Karakura, sekolah kami dulu. Dia itu suka sekali menyendiri dengan tumpukan buku yang menggunung di sekitarnya. Saking banyaknya tumpukan buku tersebut, penjaga perpustakaan sering menegurnya namun sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan.

Terus kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?

Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Masalahnya, kami berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki! **Laki-laki** loh! Da-dan lagi… Dia itu _senpai_-ku! Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku langsung menembaknya di perpustakaan sekolah; tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Ku kira, ia akan menolakku. Salah besar.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"_Apa kau serius dengan pernyataan cintamu?"_

Entah apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu, aku hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"_Ya, aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-senpai."_

Pada saat itu, aku percaya bahwa kami akan bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

… Harusnya sih begitu.

.

.

.

Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun, hingga saat ini pun, kami masih berstatus pacaran.

Masalahnya muncul ketika dia lulus SMA dan aku baru naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa fakultas hukum di kota sebelah sementara aku masih saja berkutat dengan celana abu-abu. Kesal? Sudah pasti.

Sehari sebelum ia berangkat menuju kota sebelah, dia menemuiku seusai jam sekolah.

Ia memakai _shirt_ hitam yang di lapisi jaket berwarna cokelat sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan motif polkadot _orange_ yang cukup besar di tangannya. Ku hampiri dia yang sedang menunggu di samping gerbang sekolahku.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Kurosaki?" tanyaku bingung sambil melirik kado yang berada di tangannya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Toushiro, ayo kencan!" ujarnya; mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Ku pandangi dia dengan ragu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"… Ayo." Ujarku mantap.

Tanpa ku sadari, tangannya mulai menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat; seperti tak mau melepaskannya.

Pada saat itu, aku memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Cepat-cepat ku hapuskan perasaan gundah gulana yang mulai melanda hatiku.

.

.

.

Kami pergi ke sebuah taman bermain yang cukup terkenal di Karakura; The Esmeralda's Park. Ku pikir, nama taman bermain itu cukup berlebihan. Kenapa namanya seperti nama seorang karakter di telenovela zaman dulu? Kenapa namanya tidak The Bambang's Park saja? Aku jadi curiga kalau pemilik taman bermain ini gemar menonton telenovela.

… Lupakan.

Selama berada di dalam taman bermain itu, Kurosaki selalu menggenggam erat tanganku tanpa sedetik pun melepaskannya. Ku lirik dia sekilas. Wajahnya memang datar seperti biasa, namun dari tatapan matanya itu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kurosaki?

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" aku tersentak ketika melihat Kurosaki sedang menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau dari tadi kenapa, Toushiro? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Cepat-cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Kurosaki!" jawabku dengan gugup. Kurosaki hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo naik bianglala!" serunya kecil. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Diam.

_Deg deg deg._

Hening.

_Deg deg deg._

Sunyi.

_Deg deg deg._

Yang ku dengar di dalam ruang kecil ini hanyalah detak jantungku seorang. Ku pandangi ke arah jendela ruangan kecil di wahana bianglala ini. Matahari senja langsung menyambutku dengan ramah. Pemandangan kota Karakura pun tergambar dengan detail di sini; di puncak bianglala.

"Uwaaa, tinggi sekali!" seruku sambil memegangi kaca jendela.

"…"

"Kurosaki, lihat deh! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!" ujarku sambil menoleh ke arah Kurosaki yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Ku lihat, Kurosaki hanya memandang datar ke jendela dengan punggung tangan yang menopang dagu. Tatapan matanya tidak benar-benar memandang ke arah jendela. Melamun.

"Kurosaki?" panggilku. Seketika, ia langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatapku.

"E-eh iya, kau tadi memanggilku, Toushiro?" tanyanya agak panik. Aku menghela napas.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Kurosaki hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih? Kau dari tadi melamun terus!" gerutuku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Toushiro." Lirihnya. Lho? Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya ia meminta maaf hanya karena hal ini.

"… Eh?" gumamku.

"Benar-benar… Maafkan aku, Toushiro." Lanjutnya sambil memegang kotak misterius yang berada di tangannya dengan erat.

"Kurosaki? Tidak biasanya kau-"

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke kota sebelah, Toushiro."

… Dan ku rasa, duniaku langsung suram.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Toushiro… Ini untukmu." Kurosaki langsung memberikan kotak yang berada di tangannya sedari tadi seusai menaiki wahana bianglala. Sepertinya pikiranku sedang melayang-layang dengan jiwaku.

"Yo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kurosaki langsung menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Seketika, aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Dengan cepat, ku tepis tangannya yang menyentuh bahuku.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja!" ketusku sambil memalingkan muka ke arah yang lain; menolak kontak mata dengan Kurosaki.

"… Maaf, kau masih marah ya?" tanyanya dengan nada parau. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, tatap aku." Tanpa sadar, bibirku sudah menekuk dengan sempurna ke bawah.

"Apa harus?" tanyaku sarkastis.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, tatap mataku." Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja, kalimatnya ini membuat emosiku memuncak.

Dan aku langsung menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kurosaki bodoooh!" jeritku tertahan sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan di kedua tanganku. Sekilas, ku lihat matanya melebar kaget. Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang pun ikut kaget mendengar jeritanku, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Kau seenaknya bilang mau ke kota sebelah. Harusnya kau bilang dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini! Kau tahu tidak, betapa shock-nya aku mendengarmu mau pindah?" Kurosaki berusaha menenangkanku dengan mencoba memegang bahuku, namun…

"Aku tidak rela, bodoooh!" lanjutku. Seketika, uluran tangan Kurosaki berhenti di udara. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Napasku masih putus-putus setelah aku berteriak tadi. Maklum, aku tidak biasa berteriak.

"Lepas-"

"Aku senang, Toushiro."

.

.

.

Eh? Aku langsung menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oh, jadi kamu senang kalau harus berpisah-"

"Ini kedua kalinya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada orang lain." Potongnya cepat. Aku terdiam. Ku rasakan, wajahku mulai memanas.

"Tapi aku-" sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia segera melepas dekapannya den kotak tadi sudah berada tepat di depan mukaku.

"Terima ini dan bukalah di rumah." Pesannya. Ku amati kotak aneh itu. Sambil terus meragu, ku terima kotak itu dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung bergegas ke kamarku. Tak lupa ku kunci pintu kamarku agar Hikari-_nee_ tidak masuk dan merecokiku di kamar.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur. Menatap dengan gelisah ke plafon kamarku.

Kurosaki akan pergi besok. Aku sama sekali tidak siap dengan kepergiannya besok. Ini terlalu mendadak!

Ku lihat kotak yang di berikan Kurosaki di atas meja. Penasaran dengan pesan Kurosaki, ku ambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya aku.

Sebuah novel romansa dan selembar kertas berwarna merah jambu-lah yang mengisi kotak tersebut.

Novel romansa yang berjudul, "_I Love You_" dengan _cover_ berwarna merah jambu dengan motif hati.

… Hah, padahal aku tidak begitu menyukai novel yang bertema percintaan seperti ini. Ku simpan novel itu di sudut meja belajarku. Mungkin novel itu takkan ku baca.

Lupakan. Mataku tertuju pada surat aneh yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

Apa isinya?

.

.

.

"…" ku baca kertas itu dengan teliti.

'_Untuk Toushiro._

_Maafkan aku.'_

Hanya dua bait, tak lebih.

Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf.

Ku telan kekecewaanku dengan paksa.

Memang sejak awal kan hanya aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan dia menerimanya; tanpa adanya pendekatan sama sekali. Satu tahun aku menjadi _stalker_-nya, satu tahun pula perasaanku padanya semakin mendalam; meski taka da kontak langsung dengannya.

Ini aneh.

Ini menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, tiga tahun sudah berlalu.

Status kami masih tetap sama; _berpacaran_.

Perasaanku padanya pun masih sama seperti hari waktu kami jadian. Hanya saja… Aku jadi mulai meragu. Meragu pada Kurosaki. Kurosaki dan perasaannya.

Banyak yang bilang, "Wah, kalian hebat banget bisa pacaran sampai tiga tahun seperti ini. _Well, long last_ ya!"

Apanya yang "_long last_", huh.

Baik dulu maupun sekarang, setiap kami akan memulai suatu percakapan, selalu saja harus aku yang memulai duluan. Setiap ku kirimkan _e-mail_, selalu saja di balas setengah jam kemudian. Yah, hal yang sepele sih. Tapi, rasanya kan menyesakkan juga.

Kurosaki memang tipe orang yang pasif dan aku tahu itu.

Dan karena ke-pasifan-nya itulah yang membuatku ragu dengan perasaannya.

Dia tak pernah sekali pun bilang sesuatu seperti, "_Aku cinta padamu_" dan semacamnya. Tidak. Tidak selama tiga tahun kami berpacaran. Aku ragu jika ia menerimaku apa adanya. Jangan-jangan ia menganggap hubungan denganku ini, hanya sekedar untuk bermain-main saja.

… Akan ku bunuh Kurosaki jika ia benar-benar mempermainkanku.

Masalah bertambah buruk setelah adanya perbedaan ruang dan waktu.

Buruk. Buruk. Kapan kami bisa bertemu kembali? Bertemu secara _face to face_; secara langsung? Dan kapan aku mendapatkan kepastian hubungan ini?

_Long Distance Relationship is really suck_.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Core Pride – UVERworld.

_Aloha, Minna-san_!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Minamoto no Hikari Ai, _author_ bejad yang suka _publish_ tapi jarang _update_ (Sob).

Akhirnya _chara_ saya di sebut jugaaa! Yah, walau cuma sekedar nama sih.

Nah, kali ini saya mau membuat Fanfic yang bertema seperti buku harian, di mana tidak ada penggunaan EYD, dsb.

Oke, sekian dari saya (Loh?).

Tinggalkan _review_ yang berisi kritik dan saran maupun pujian. _Flame_ tidak di perkenankan

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
